


Casual Arrogance

by WrenBaker



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Arrogance, Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, Kissing, London, M/M, Night, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenBaker/pseuds/WrenBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about the assumptions that everyone makes, and how in the end John doesn't really mind. Slash between John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Rated T for safety. Please enjoy, R&R. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Arrogance

Casual Arrogance

AN: I do not own Sherlock Holmes (that belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle's family) nor do I own the new Sherlock. If I did I would be tremendously rich and unbelievably happy.

I know precisely nothing of the layout of London, so that's why it's so damn vague, I didn't want to make a stupid mistake. So sorry about the vagueness. 

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson walked through the narrow pathway, which was flanked on both sides by restaurants and their additional outdoor areas. As they walked along the street, Sherlock, eternal show-off that he was couldn't help but point out meaningless and trivial details about the lives of strangers.

"Recently divorced, used to be a sailor, eats too many lemons" he'd say and each time resolutely refusing to explain his reasoning, only smirking and saying "I thought you'd get it by now John".

John could never tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere, either way he was somewhat insulted. Although he couldn't help but enjoy this habit of Sherlock's, it was very entertaining. Not that he'd describe it that way to him, or anyone else for that matter.

It didn't seem as if either of them had any idea of where they were going, merely out. Mrs. Hudson had practically begged him to get Sherlock out of the house. Since she was convinced that they were a couple he gave in. It seems that she could take no more of the strange explosions and hideous smells that had an unfortunate tendency to emanate from their apartment.

Eventually they were in a part of the city that was less congested, but more filled with drunken teenagers and drunken adults who thought they were teenagers.

"A mini skirt does not make you 17" John said to himself as he watched a falling-down-drunk 30 year old women lumber along the road. Sherlock glanced back at the good doctor and smirked at his comment.

John blushed, somewhat, glad for the dark and his high collar, he simultaneously loved it and hated it when Sherlock found something he said amusing. There was a crash somewhere ahead of them in a darkened alley. The cliché-factor in that event was so high that even Sherlock couldn't miss it. He looked at his companion, with an arched eyebrow. John nodded, however clichéd a crash in a darkened alley was it was worth checking out.

If for no other reason than John had promised that he would keep Sherlock out of Mrs. Hudson's way until after 11:00. So that she could finish watching "her shows". They walked toward the sound and found nothing more than a tomcat who had mistaken a garbage bin-lid for a prospective mate. Sherlock laughed derisively and tightened his scarf. "Nothing interesting here then" he said softly in a somewhat disappointed tone of voice.

John shook his head at that statement; he knew that Sherlock would have much preferred a decomposing corpse than a disgruntled cat. He realised with a degree of surprise that he may have preferred that as well. But he chose to ignore the part of his brain that told him that. He checked his watch, if he could get Sherlock to walk the long way back home then maybe, just maybe he could get them back just after 11:00. Sighing quietly he knew how unlikely such an endeavor was likely to be. Sherlock knew every street, back alley and road in London. Still, it was worth a try. Mrs. Hudson's show ended in 15 minutes, it would take roughly 10 minutes to walk back from where they were now. That meant that John only had to waste 5 minutes. Sherlock was looking at him strangely, and he realised that he hadn't said anything for a little while.

"Did you hear what I said John" he asked.

"No sorry, I was miles away" he apologized.

"Thinking about how to waste some more time, before we can go back?" Sherlock asked, adjusting his coat against the cold.

"How did you…?" John asked before realizing the redundancy of such a question. Sherlock smiled at John's involuntary pause.

"I am the worlds' only consulting detective" he explained wryly.

John ran his hand through his short blond hair self-consciously and sighed "she begged Sherlock, and she seems to think that I have some sort of control over you so…"

Sherlock looked confused "why's that?" he asked sincerely.

"Why's what?" John asked, as it seemed as if it was his turn to be confused.

"Why does she think that you have some sort of control over me?" Sherlock elaborated repeating John's words.

"Haven't you noticed that everyone seems to think we're a couple?" John asked incredulously, how could he not have noticed? Hoping that none of his disappointment was in his voice.

"Oh that" Sherlock replied calmly, he crossed the short distance between them and leaned close enough that their breath mixed.

Part of John wanted to move back, but the most part wanted very much to lean forward and bridge the miniscule gap between their lips. "I didn't think that that was an issue" he continued.

This situation was making John very uncomfortable; he had no idea what he should or shouldn't do. He needn't have worried however as Sherlock closed the gap himself. Kissing Sherlock Holmes was unlike anything he had ever done before and was actually very confusing. When he pulled back he looked at Sherlock, a very baffled look on his face.

"Why didn't you think it was an issue?" he asked, unable to help himself. The surprises continued as Sherlock rather casually took his hand and pulled him to get him walking back home.

Sherlock laughed, "Because I considered it was only a matter of time" he said arrogantly. John couldn't help but laugh at Sherlock's casual arrogance, and he couldn't help but kiss him again.


End file.
